


My Love, My Angel Light.

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Series: Pick One Kink duo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dreamwidth, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Wingfic, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes to a new sensation - Castiel writing sigils upon his body with his wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love, My Angel Light.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pick One Kink challenge currently running on the kink_bingo community on Dreamwidth, for the entirety of October. This is part one of a two part set. (the other part is a poem, describing the same kink from Castiel's POV, told in poem form.)

Dean slowly woke to the feel of something tickling against his back, swooping in confident lines over his naked skin. He smiled at the feeling, blinking in the hazy light of morning as he adjusted slowly to wakefulness. At first he thought the sensations were part of the dream he'd had, of wings trailing and tickling against his skin in soothing lines. He soon discovered that he hadn't been dreaming at all, and that the tickling sensations had been real.

"Cas," Dean said, as he turned his head to face his lover. "What are you doing?"

He felt too comfortable, too languid to want to move any other part of his body than his head. Besides which, he was enjoying whatever it was Castiel was perpetrating upon his body at that moment in time.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel greeted him, placidly as he continued swooping one wing tip over the naked expanse of Dean's back. "I am writing upon your body."

"Yeah? I figured as much. With what?" Dean asked, half tempted to sit up and take a look for himself.

"Chocolate sauce and I'm applying it with my wingtip," Castiel said, deep voice languid and tender, as though he were discussing the weather.

"Why?" Dean asked in surprise, sitting up finally and disturbing the flow of Castiel's feathers across his back.

Castiel sat back upon his heels, naked body glistening in the light, cock semi-hard already. Dean swallowed, licked at his lips to regain some moisture upon their full surfaces before he repeated his earlier question.

"Why, Cas? Why are you writing on me?" Dean asked, before whirling around, trying to gain a look at what it was that was written upon him. "More importantly, what are you writing on me?"

"Enochian sigils," Castiel said, pausing as though that was the only answer he was willing to give.

"Sigils? Saying what? You're not writing the Enochian for "kick me" on my back, are you?" Dean asked, staring at his lover incredulously.

"No, Dean. Why would I do that?" Castiel asked, with a confused expression at his lover, head tilting to the side as extra proof of his confusion.

"It's what they do at school, Cas. It's like a form of hazing," Dean explained, with a fond smile. "I used to do it to some of the geeks when I was there. They deserved it, or some of them did, anyway."

"I do not know of this hazing, Dean. I certainly wasn't doing it, either," Castiel replied, frowning slightly at the hunter. "I was writing protection sigils upon you, marking you as mine."

Dean's eyebrows lifted with surprise, before he attempted to look over his shoulder at his own back. He growled in frustration when he realized that the planes and lines of his own body prevented him from seeing just what Castiel had written upon him.

"Show me," he said, curiously. "I'm sure Sam must have a mirror or two, somewhere in his bag. He's such a girl with his hair and all."

Castiel chuffed out a laugh, before he stood, graceful body forming strong lines in the hazy light of the morning sun filtering in.

"Where is Sam, anyway?" Dean asked, curiously, when he realized that his brother as no longer in his bed.

"I think he should be halfway through the breakfast run, by now," the angel replied, as he dug through Sam's bag and pulled out two mirrors as requested.

He returned to Dean's bed, perching behind his lover and settling himself down gracefully. He held up one of the mirrors, while handing the other to Dean so that he could see the Enochian words daubed upon his own back in long lines of glistening chocolate.

"This is "isr", which means son of light," Castiel said, pointing to one sigil with one slender hand. "This is "nanaeel od monons," which means "my joy and heart," while this is "pola" which translates to pair, as in couple."

Dean listened attentively, smiling gently when he heard the Enochian for wings - "upaah" and "luiah" which Castiel explained meant "son of honor." There remained one last sigil which Castiel had yet to explain and the angel paused, staring at it tenderly, as though it had great meaning for him.

"What's that one say?" Dean asked, reaching out to cup Castiel's chin and draw him into a tender kiss.

"I love you," Castiel said, dark blue eyes averted as though he was embarrassed.

"I know you do, but what's the sigil mean?" Dean asked, as he pressed another kiss to Castiel's soft on soft lips.

"That is what the sigil means - I love you," Castiel murmured, deep voice vibrating upon the hunter's mouth.

"Show me how to write that one, Cas," Dean said, as he reached for the pot of chocolate sauce, grinning eagerly.

Castiel smiled at that, before he dipped the tip of his wing into the pot that Dean held out for him. The angel grasped his wingtip in much the same way as an artist would hold a paintbrush, before he repeated his earlier sigil, upon Dean's chest. He kept his movements slow and measured, repeating them when Dean asked, so that the hunter could map every last one of Castiel's movements perfectly. Dean was determined to get the sigil right first time.

Castiel watched as Dean dipped his finger into t he thick chocolate sauce, tongue peeking from between his lips as he slowly applied his fingertip to Castiel's chest. With confident strokes, he drew the sigil perfectly upon his lover's skin, large enough to fill the angel's chest completely.

"There," the hunter said, as he rocked back to study his handiwork. "That's a big sigil to show how much I do love you."

Castiel smiled tenderly, before he leant forward to press a fervent kiss upon Dean's mouth gently. Dean's tongue lapped out to lick across the surface of Castiel's mouth, licking and suckling and biting at Castiel's lips until the angel opened up for him, to suckle upon his tongue. Dean felt Castiel's wings brush against his body and the angel's strong yet slender fingers inscribing more sigils upon Dean's flesh, marking his abdomen and chest lovingly. Warmth spread throughout Dean's body and remained there, in serried ranks of carefully drawn sigils upon his skin.

He felt Castiel ease him down upon the mattress beneath him, not quite as soft as Castiel's wings were but just as comfortable. The angel settled himself on top of his lover, hard dick brushing against Dean's and mutual groans of arousal spreading between them. Dean could still feel the sigils warm against his abdomen and chest, traced there by angelic fingers and the ones upon his back stuck against the sheets in lines of chocolate sauce.

He reached up, looped his arms around his lover's waist before drawing Castiel down into a heated, wet kiss. Their tongues and teeth clashed, as Castiel started rutting against Dean, dicks rubbing together with frantic heat. Dean pulled away, heaving for breath as he stared up at Castiel, eyes blown wide with lust.

"Fuck me," Dean said, voice distant with his need.

Castiel nodded, and reached between Dean's legs. Dean shifted as he tried to find a better position. His back stuck against the sheets, skin peeling away from the patches of chocolate sauce now smeared upon his skin. Dean grimaced at the uncomfortable feel, but knew that though the words Castiel had patiently painted upon his skin were smeared, the intent behind remained.

He hooked his heels upon Castiel's shoulder, presenting himself and spreading himself wide open for Castiel. The angel licked his lips, tip of his quick wet tongue pink against his plush lips. His dark blue eyes were downcast, skimming over every inch of his lover spread bare for him, and he smiled, lips curving faintly into a gentle line. He reached for the lube abandoned upon the bedside cabinet, smearing some of the cool liquid upon his fingers before deftly pressing his fingertips against his lover's ass.

Dean shuddered, body tense and expectant as he felt the first press and burn of Castiel's fingers breaching him. He whined deep in his throat, hips lifting slightly from the bed, as the angel concentrated upon widening, loosening Dean's hole, tongue peeking out from between plump lips. Dean shuddered and gasped, dick hard and aching between his legs as he became eager for Castiel to fuck him.

Finally Castiel drew his hand away, before laying down upon Dean, the hunter's ankles still hooked upon his shoulders. Dean's body arched when Castiel pushed inside him, penetrating him with one hefty push of his dick. He groaned at the full feeling, enjoying the thick feel of Castiel inside him. The angel started thrusting inside him, claiming possession of his lover with every thrust, every kiss, every caress just as fully as his writing upon Dean's skin.

Dean felt the sigils upon his abdomen start to heat, daubed there with angelic magic and reacting to Castiel inside, above, surrounding him, making love to him. He started touching himself, hand rubbing his erection eagerly as his gaze locked with Castiel's. Every sigil reacted to its writer, even the one s smeared and ruined upon his back. They burned and tingled in a not unpleasant way, adding to the experience, and adding weight and power to Castiel's marks.

He whined, body stiffening, straining as he came, spurting out over their abdomens in thick wet stripes. He groaned Castiel's name, tone ragged in his throat and catching in his chest with need, with love, with desire. Castiel arched, head thrown back as he filled Dean with pulsing waves of his release, seed pumping from his dick to mark his lover still further.

Finally, they fell to the side, bodies still entwined, mouths locked together in a heated kiss. Castiel's hands splayed against the chocolate sauce smeared upon Dean's back, further smearing it upon his skin. Dean rolled on top of Castiel, stroking one hand through Castiel's soft, dark hair without ever breaking into his kiss. Finally, he broke away, resting his forehead against Castiel's shoulder and re-learning how to breathe.

Castiel tilted his head at an awkward angle to look at his lover when Dean chuckled gently, breath whuffling against the angel's naked shoulder.

"What's so funny?" Castiel asked, a slight smile curling his lips as he waited for Dean to enlighten him.

"We've got a hell of a lot of laundry to do, sweetheart," Dean said, as he gestured to the smears of chocolate dark against the lemon yellow sheets.

"It can wait," Castiel assured him. "This time is for us, not laundry. We can do it later."

Dean raised his eyebrows at his lover, as he smiled easily at the angel beneath him.

"We going for a second round?" he asked, hopefully. "I don't think you've staked your claim upon me forcefully enough."

Castiel's smile grew broader and his eyes warmed as he stared at Dean. To think that Dean had accepted so readily that Castiel had claimed ownership upon him pleased the angel, and he pretended to think it over for a while.

"No, I don't think you realize just how much you're mine," Castiel told him. "You need constant reminders of the fact."

"Constant, huh? Well, I can cope with that, sweetheart. Prove it as many times as you want," Dean said, before leaning in for another kiss.

Castiel could feel Dean's heart hammering against his chest, strong and solid, and he laid one hand against Dean's chest, long slender fingers splayed across the place where Dean's heart was.

"You're mine as I am yours," he said, softly, as he stared at the contrast of his own pale skin against Dean's slightly darker skin.

"What you said," Dean murmured, as he sucked a bruise into Castiel's slender shoulder.

Castiel smiled at that, before turning his head to claim a kiss from Dean's mouth. He stroked the hunter's dick to full hardness again, before starting to prove his point over just who owned Dean, several times over that morning. Dean proved to be a willing supplicant to Castiel's worship of him, never feeling happier than when he was with his lover, his angelic morning light.

~fini~


End file.
